Nuestro Adiós
by ASLOVE21
Summary: seis años después de la muerte de sus padres, Mabel esta decidida a irse para siempre y así poder cumplir sus sueños, al igual que poder olvidarse de esos sentimientos hacia su gemelo...pero Dipper no esta dispuesto a dejarla ir, y decide demostrarle todo su amor la noche antes de su viaje , ¿lograra Dipper evitar que Mabel lo abandone? advertencia: Pinecest y lemon explicito


**Hola! Me presento, yo soy ASLOVE21, mega fan de Gravity Falls (igual q todos aquí :3) y del pinecest …jejeje ya he escrito fics antes, pero no para GF, así que si tengo algún error me gustaría que me lo notificaran xfa…por otra parte, tengo que admitir que estoy algo nerviosa :3 no sé si me acepten en esta gran…gran familia de escritores fantásticos y creativos :D, ahora vamos con el fic.**

 ** _¡ADVERTENCIA!: este fic contiene PINECEST…así que si no te gusta esta pareja, te sugiero que te abstengas de leerlo, por otra parte, contiene escenas LEMON bastantes explícitas, asi que si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad._**

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (si así fuera no acabaría la serie tan pronto, además ya me la hubieran censurado por colocarle incesto :3) ,son propiedad de Alex Hirsch…solo la historia me pertenece._**

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Era de noche en casa de los gemelos Pines, Mabel se encontraba en su habitación preparando las maletas, ya que al día siguiente tomaría un vuelo hacia París, ella deseaba cumplir sus sueños, y como ya era mayor de edad había decidido comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de todo.

No podía decir que sería algo fácil irse de aquella casa, que fue el lugar que la vio crecer junto a su gemelo. Pero también este lugar le traía muchos recuerdos de sus padres; una lágrima rodó por el rostro de la chica al recordar sus fallecidos padres, aquel accidente a sus 15 años que casi acaba con la vida de las 4 personas que viajaban en el vehículo. Desde aquel día su vida cambió por completo.

 ** _Flash back..._**

\- ¡Dipper!... ¡Aleja esa cosa de mi! - gritó Mabel algo molesta desde el asiento trasero del auto, mientras sus padre conducía a alta velocidad por una vía poco transitada.

\- ¡Mabel no seas llorona!, ¡es solo una oruga! - respondió su gemelo, entre risas mientras tomaba la pequeña criatura en sus manos.

\- Dip, sabes que le temo a esas cosas - respondió mirando la oscuridad de la noche y el abismo que había hacia ese lado de la carretera, cosa q la hizo asustarse un poco.

-¿Mabs?...¿estas enojada? - la voz de su gemelo, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- jajaja Dip, sabes que jamás me enojaría contigo - respondió con una sonrisa correspondida por su hermano.

De repente, el auto comenzó a acelerar un poco más, mientras el padre de los chicos pisaba el freno desesperadamente, pero el auto no bajaba la velocidad, al contrario cada vez parecía acelerar más.

\- ¡Pablo detén el auto! ¿¡Que está pasando!? - gritó su madre aterrada, pero el auto derrapo sobre el asfalto, para luego dar un par de vueltas, antes de comenzar a rodar por la montaña hacia abajo.

A la mañana siguiente, Mabel despertó con parte de su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, justo a la mitad de la montaña, lo único que la sostenía de caer montaña abajo era un árbol de pino que se encontraba justo en su camino, como pudo se abrazo al árbol y dirijo su mirada hacia el final de la montaña. La imagen era aterradora, el auto de sus padres estaba completamente al revés, con sus neumáticos hacia arriba.

\- ¡mamá, papá!... ¡Dipper! - gritó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Comenzó a intentar bajar, no era nada fácil, se encontraba bastante lastimada y la montaña era muy empinada para bajar caminando.

Como pudo llegó hasta el auto, donde se encontraban sus padres.

\- ¡Mamá!, ¡papá! - gritó viendo a sus padres sangrando dentro del auto, ella tomó la mano de su padre para intentar sacarlo de allí, pero su padre estaba frío y sin pulso.

\- ¡PAPÁ! ¡DESPIERTA! - gritó llorando mientras se acercaba a su madre quien también estaba muerta.

Al darse cuenta de esto, la chica cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra seca llorado desconsoladamente, había perdido a sus padres. Con dolor dirijo su vista hacia la parte trasera del vehículo.

\- ¿Dipper?... - se acercó un poco, pero no estaba en ningún lado - Dipper... ¿donde estas? - su voz era temblorosa y entrecortada, la chica se levantó y miro a todas partes buscando algún rastro de su gemelo, pero no vio nada.

Comenzó a bajar un poco mas hasta un rio que pasaba justo al final de la boscosa montaña, Mabel se sorprendió al ver algo azul entre las rocas del río, al verlo corrió hasta allí y vio que era la gorra de pino de su gemelo, miró hacia el rededor y vio algo a la orilla del agua.

\- ¡DIPPER! - era su hermano inconsciente a la orilla, la joven se acercó hasta el cuerpo de su hermano y comprobó que aun seguía con vida - Dipper, despierta - la chica llorando lo sacudió un poco haciéndolo despertar.

\- Mabel, ¿que sucedió? - Dipper se sentó algo mareado y adolorido, su hermana solo se lanzó sobre él, en un abrazo fuerte.

 ** _Fin del Flash back..._**

Mabel seguía empacando sus cosas, mientras recordaba lo difícil que fueron las cosas después de la muerte de sus padres, luego de aquello Dipper cuido de ella por 6 años, hasta el punto en el que ambos habían tomado los lugares de sus padres, ella se había convertido en la mujer que estaba al pendiente de la casa, mientras que su gemelo era el hombre que llevaba lo necesario para mantenerla a ella y a su hogar...sólo eran ellos 2 y solo se tenían el uno al otro.

\- ¿Mabs?... ¿puedo entrar? - la voz de su hermano la sobresalto - Adelante Dip - respondió tranquilamente antes que el hombre de 21 años entrara a su habitación.

\- entonces... ¿es un hecho que te vas? - pregunto Dipper bajando la mirada.

\- Dipper...yo... - no sabía que decir, no podía seguir conteniendo su tristeza.

\- lo sé, vas a cumplir con tus sueños - respondió cambiando su tono a algo más molesto.

\- no seas egoísta Dipper, tengo que hacerlo - respondió dándole la espalda a su gemelo

\- ¿egoísta?... ¿me llamas egoísta cuando tú te vas, después de lo que hemos vivido?...Mabel, yo no quiero que te vallas...no quiero perderte - respondió sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

\- sabes que jamás podremos, estar juntos - interrumpió Mabel, evitando la mirada de su hermano.

\- no digas eso Mabs, tu y yo no amamos...y lo sabes - respondió Dipper, intentando acercarse a su gemela pero esta solo se alejaba más.

-Dipper, somos hermanos...jamás lo aceptarían, tengo la esperanza que con este viaje las cosas cambien...para ambos - dijo bajando la mirada, ella amaba a su gemelo pero no como a un hermano, sencillamente se sentía culpable por tener estos sentimientos hacía su gemelo.

\- se que será difícil, pero no puedes alejarte de mi - respondió Dipper cerrando la maleta de su hermana fuertemente.

\- ¡ya basta Dipper! - la chica sintió un nudo en la garganta, al ver la acción de su gemelo.

\- ¡no Mabel!... ¡yo sé que me quieres! - gritó intentando coordinar su mirada con la de su gemela, pero esta lo evitaba por completo.

\- ¡No puedo quererte! - Mabel intentó salir de la habitación, pero justo antes de llegar, sintió como su hermano la tomó de los hombros y la pegó de espaldas fuerte contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Por primera vez, sus ojos se encontraron y Dipper pudo distinguir los ojos llorosos de Mabel, con amor le colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cara de su hermana.

\- júrame que no me amas Mabel...júramelo - con estas palabras, una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Mabel mientras su mirada estaba cruzada con la de su hermano, ella intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero solo sintió la fría pared detrás de ella.

\- Mabs...yo te amo, no sé qué pasará conmigo si te vas - susurró acercándose mas a los labios de Mabel.

\- Dipper... - fue lo único que pudo responder la castaña, antes de sentir como su gemelo colocaba los labios sobre los suyos Suavemente.

Dipper sintió los cálidos labios de su hermana, y ese delicioso sabor a fresa del lápiz labial favorito de su gemela, era embriagador...el castaño ya la había besado antes, ese inconfundible día donde le rebeló sus sentimientos junto con un beso, pero Mabel lo había rechazado.

Mabel no sabía qué hacer, estaba correspondiendo suavemente al beso de su hermano pero su mente estaba dividida en dos, por una parte su cerebro le gritaba que se detuviera, pero sus sentimientos la obligaban a continuar era algo que había deseado tanto que se repitiera. No pudo mas, rodeó el cuello de Dipper con sus brazos mientas profundizó un poco más el beso. Dipper sintió como su hermana cedía ante la tentación de continuar con aquel momento, y esto lo motivo a rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura en un abrazo fuerte, por primera vez Dipper sentía que solo existían ellos dos. Pronto el aire comenzó a hacer de las suyas, obligándolos a separase.

\- Mabel...mi Mabel...- dijo Dipper con una sonrisa en el rostro y acariciando la mejilla de la castaña, pero con su respiración agitada a causa del beso. Mabel solo sonrío.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a unir sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco más apasionado, Dipper mordió un poco el labio de la castaña causando que esta por defecto abriera un poco los labios, dándole a su gemelo la oportunidad de meter su lengua dentro de ella hasta encontrarse con la suya, comenzando una coordinada danza intentando tener el control del momento.

Unos segundos después Dipper alzó un poco a la castaña, Mabel entendió inmediatamente lo que su gemelo intentaba hacer, y rápidamente se subió a él rodeándolo por las caderas con sus piernas, por primera vez la castaña sintió ese calor que corría por su cuerpo llegando hasta un lugar poco común, su zona íntima. Dipper la agarro de los muslos para evitar que callera. Los besos no paraban, al contrario cada vez parecía que aumentaban.

Con Mabel cargada y los incontrolables besos de ambos, Dipper comenzó a abrirse pasó hasta la cama; al llegar, acostó a su gemela sobre las sábanas blancas dejándola debajo de el, mientras Mabel aun lo rodeaba con sus piernas. El castaño comenzó a bajar sus besos hacia el cuello de Mabel, quien solo cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, para darle mas acceso a su gemelo. La castaña sabia la gravedad de la situación, él era su gemelo, su misma sangre, y cualquier tipo de sentimientos fuera de eso estaba prohibido, es más, si alguien los viera en este momento serian tachados de enfermos, pervertidos, pecadores, fenómenos, asquerosos, anormales, y hasta criminales, pero Mabel amaba a Dipper tanto como él a ella.

-¡ahhh! - un gemido se escapó de los labios de Mabel, cuanto su hermano toco un punto sensible en su cuellos, ya no había marcha atrás ya nada podía detener lo que pasaría esa noche, ni siquiera ellos.

De un momento a otro las manos de Dipper comenzaron a divagar sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, hasta encontrarse con el orillo de la camisa que traía su hermana. El castaño se separó un poco de Mabel, para ayudarla a sentarte sobré la cama, dejándola sentada sobré sus piernas de frente a él. Mabel abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Dipper, ella sonrió y bajo las manos por el torso de su hermano hasta que pudo tomar la camisa de él y la subió hasta sacársela por completo, y aventarla fuera de la cama, luego tomó su propia camisa y también la sacó sobre su cabeza quedando solo en su sujetador. Mabel dirijo la mirada de nuevo a su hermano, quedando maravillada con los pectorales tan bien definidos que tenia Dipper, no aguanto la tentación y bajó una mano por el pecho del castaño; Dipper sonrío, sabía que su gemela estaba encantada de verlo sin camisa después de tanto tiempo, pero su mirada se desvió un poco hacia el lado derecho de la cama, donde se encontraba la maleta de Mabel a medio llenar, Dipper empujó la maleta hasta que cayó al piso sin importarle que la ropa de su hermana ahora estaba regada por el suelo de la habitación.

Con cuidado empujó a su hermana dejándola de nuevo debajo de él, y regresó al cuello de ella para continuar con sus besos acompañados de leves mordisques, que hacían que Mabel jadeara de placer; pero pronto se cansó de su cuello y comenzó a descender hasta chocar sus labios contra el sujetador rojo de su gemela, sin pensarlo 2 veces lo desabrochó, haciendo que los senos de Mabel dieran un ligero rebote al verse libres. El castaño se lamió los labios con hambre antes de comenzar a besar y chupar los senos de su hermana con deseo y lujuria.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!...Dipper - Mabel gemía de placer al sentir los labios de su hermano chupando y lamiendo sus senos, que por defecto ya se encontraban más duros.

De repente Mabel sintió como su zona íntima se humedecía considerablemente pero esto solo la hacía sentir mejor, cada vez esperaba más el momento en el que Dipper decidiera hacerla suya. Dipper comenzó a bajar una mano hasta el orillo de la falda que Mabel llevaba aun puesta, y sin vergüenza alguna metió una mano dentro de la panty de su gemela, sintiendo por primera vez la piel sensible que se escondía debajo de su ropa, pero el castaño dirijo su mano hasta la entrada de Mabel, para luego insertar su dedo medio dentro de ella.

-¡Dipper!... ¿que...que haces? - gimió su gemela mas fuerte al sentir el dedo de su hermano entrando y saliendo de ella mientras era mojado por sus fluidos calientes, mientras tanto su gemelo separó los labios de sus senos y la miró con una sonrisa entre dientes, luego de unos minutos sintió el primer orgasmo de su gemela que le llenó la mano con un liquido transparente y cálido mientras Mabel jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

Mabel sintió como su gemelo sacaba el dedo se su interior y con la misma mano que usó para su juego anterior, bajó la falda de la castaña hasta los tobillos dejándola solo con su panty color rojo, Mabel como pudo con sus pies terminó de sacar aquella estorbosa falda.

Dipper estaba tan entretenido detallando cada centímetro de piel que tenia la castaña, que no se dio cuenta cuando Mabel lo empujó de lado hasta quedar montándolo, con una pierna a cada a lado de sus caderas, luego la castaña sonrió antes de besarlo de nuevo, mientras pasaba sus manos por el torso de él hasta poder tomar el pantalón de su hermano y así poder sacárselo por completo, por otra parte los besos apasionados no paraban a medida que Mabel como pudo dejo a su gemelo solo con sus bóxers y un bulto que sobresalía en la parte superior, Mabel aprovechó para sentarse justo sobre el bulto húmedo de Dipper.

Los besos eran incontrolables, ambas lenguas luchando por el control mientras el rose de sus partes era algo afrodisíaco, solo separado por un par de trozos de tela y a su vez los senos de Mabel aprisionados contra el pecho de Dipper, quien al estar debajo de ella, podía sentir la humedad de su gemela. Luego de unos segundos en esta posición, Dipper halo a Mabel para colocarla de nuevo debajo de él, para luego detener sus besos y comenzar a bajar hasta que su rostro estaba sobre la panty de su gemela. Con un movimiento suave, tomó la única prenda que le quedaba a la castaña y la bajó hasta las rodillas de Mabel, dejando al descubierto la intimidad de su hermana, Mabel solo lo observaba antes de sentir como Dipper comenzaba a besar y a lamer su vagina, de nuevo la castaña sentía que se encontraba en la cima de un ardiente volcán y que en cualquier momento caería rendida.

\- ¡ahh! ¡Dip... continua!... ¡Continua! - Mabel solo pudo pedir más entre gemidos y la respiración agitada, de nuevo volvió a cerrar los ojos pero esta vez con más fuerza, y enterrando sus uñas en las sábanas blancas, mientras comenzaba a sudar un poco debido al intenso calor y el placer que sentía su cuerpo, pero no era la única su gemelo estaba aun más excitado que ella.

Ese juego continúo hasta que Mabel sintió correr su segundo orgasmo esa noche, dejándole a Dipper la cara cubierta de sus fluidos corporales, Dipper visto su trabajo terminado comenzó a lamer el liquido caliente expulsado por su gemela sintiendo el dulce sabor de Mabel, un sabor exquisito que solo él podía conocer, el castaño levantó la mirada para ver a su hermana con los ojos apretados, sus manos tomando las sábanas, y su respiración descontrolada. Una vez que recuperó el aliento un poco, Mabel quería vengarse un poco de Dipper, así que lo coloco de nuevo bajó ella y comenzó a buscar el bóxer de su hermano, al encontrarlo se lo quitó a Dipper, ahora ya no había marcha atrás ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos, pero Mabel quería divertirse un poco más así que se acostó sobre su hermano, pero de forma contraria haciendo un alocado 69, y comenzó a chupar el miembro de Dipper con deseo. Dipper por su parte comenzó a lamer de nuevo la entrada de su gemela, ninguno de los dos jamás había imaginado hacer algo tan indecente como un 69, pero que mas daba sabía que su gemela a pesar de ser una adulta, no había perdido su actitud creativa.

Dipper sentía como su miembro se movía dentro de la boca de su gemela, y como la saliva de esta le daba más humedad de la que hubiera imaginado, era algo muy excitante y estimulante. Mientras tanto Mabel seguía estimulando el amiguito de su gemelo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento este llegaría a su mayor clímax, pero a su vez sentía como Dipper introducía su lengua dentro de ella, era una sensación indescriptible, sentir como su gemelo le daba placer al mismo tiempo que ella le devolvía el favor. No paso mucho tiempo antes que Mabel se corriera en la boca de Dipper por segunda vez, y luego el castaño sintió como una presión en su pene, hasta ser finalizada con una eyaculación dentro de la boca de su hermana, haciendo que ella bebiera la mayor parte y el resto salió de su boca llenándole gran parte de la cara y del cabello.

\- eso fue...increíble - Dipper estaba que no podía hablar, con mucha dificultad logró juntar esas pequeñas palabras. Después Mabel se acostó en la cama justo al lado de su hermano y voltio a verlo con dulzura.

\- Dipper...ya es hora - le dijo casi en un susurró, antes de que su gemelo se acomodara justo en medio de sus piernas.

\- ¿estás segura Mabel? - pregunto algo nervioso Dipper, quien sabía que no sería algo fácil de hacer y menos con hermana virgen, al igual que él.

\- sí, estoy segura porque te amo Dipper - le respondió con una sonrisa. Está era la invitación que Dipper esperaba, lentamente tomó su miembro y lo dirijo directamente a la entrada de su hermana, empujó un poco hasta sentir como la punta comenzaba a abrirse pasó entre los labios mayores de su hermana, luego comenzó a introducir la punta dentro del hoyo bastante lubricado de Mabel quien sentía un dolor bastante fuerte, Dipper por su parte continúo con esta tarea hasta que sintió como su miembro era completamente forrado por las paredes internas de su hermana.

-¡Dipper! - gritó Mabel al sentir como el dolor se hacía más intenso, y por sentir por primera vez un pene dentro de ella.

\- Mabs ¿estas bien? - pregunto el castaño algo asustado por la reacción de Mabel.

\- sí, estoy bien...por favor continúa - le respondió Mabel intentando ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos, debido al fuerte dolor que sentía. Luego Dipper saco la mitad de su miembro para luego empujar fuerte con la cadera, e introducirlo completo de nuevo, acto que sacó un gemido de la garganta de su hermana, luego volvió a sacarlo e introducirlo de nuevo pero esta vez con más rapidez y fuerza, comenzando así un vaivén de caderas.

Al principio el dolor que sentía Mabel era insoportable, pero luego el dolor fue desapareciendo dejando solo placer desbordado, las penetraciones eran cada vez más rápidas e intensas, los gemidos de ambos hermanos se escuchaban en toda la habitación, combinado con el sonido de los líquidos expulsados por ambos revolverse en cada penetración, los rechinidos de la cama que se movía un poco del piso con cada empuje, las pieles chocando y la respiración descontrolada de ambos y por último el olor a sexo que podía sentirse en cada centímetro de la habitación de Mabel.

\- ¡ahhh!... ¡ahhh!... ¡ahhh! - Mabel nunca se había sentido tan excitada en su vida, sentía como sus paredes internas vibran descontroladamente, y como las gotas de sudor de su hermano gemelo, caían sobre su pecho.

Dipper abrió los ojos un minuto tan solo para detallar a su hermana, para tener una visión de Mabel nunca antes vista, desnuda, bañada en sudor, su cuerpo rebotando, y completamente excitada, gimiendo, despeinada y sin control sobre sus sentidos. Dipper sintió como un espasmo recorrió su espina dorsal hasta situarse en su miembro, sabía que no podía contener por mucho tiempo su liberación.

-¡AHH!... ¡Dip...DIPPER!...te... ¡TE AMO! - gritó Mabel antes de no poder contenerse más y sentir como su liberación cálida corría sobré el miembro de su hermano.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Mabel ya no aguanto! - dijo casi en un grito el castaño, aumentando la velocidad de sus penetraciones, a una velocidad increíblemente rápida - ¡AHH!... ¡YO TAMBIÉN!...¡ahh!...¡TE AMO DEMASIADO MABEL! - gritó el castaño sintió como su semen caliente llenaba el interior de su hermana, y con esto el chico cayó acostado sobre su gemela estando aun dentro de ella, ambos estaban hiperventilándose, en la cima de éxtasis, intentando recuperar el alma, ambos cayeron a ese borde juntos. Ya un poco más calmado, Dipper se acercó a los labios de su gemela para besarlos suavemente, y luego salió del interior de Mabel para acostarse en la cama al lado de ella, mientras la chica lo abrazaba por el torso y colocaba su cabeza el el pecho de su hermano.

\- no sabes cuánto te amo Mabs, desde hace tanto tiempo...durante aquel verano en Gravity Falls, las veces que creí que te perdería...me volvería loco si algo te pasara - dijo Dipper, dulcemente.

\- yo también te amé en secreto todos estos años, pero nunca te dije nada...por miedo a lo que nos pueda pasar Dipper, somos hermanos gemelos - respondió con tristeza antes que su hermano callera rendido ante el sueño, la castaña tomó una sábana y la colocó sobré ambos para cubrirse un poco, sin embargo Mabel tenía que tomar una decisión.

A la mañana siguiente Mabel despertó muy temprano, miró a su hermano quien aún dormía plácidamente, con cuidado de no despertarlo se levantó y se dirijo al baño para ducharse.

Dos horas más tarde, Dipper se despertó con una sonrisa recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior, giró para abrazar a su gemela pero esta no se encontraba en la cama.

\- ¿Mabel?... ¿dónde estás? - pero no recibió respuesta de la castaña, esto lo extraño un poco así que se levantó y buscó su ropa para comenzar a vestirse, y luego bajó a la cocina probablemente su hermana estaba allí - ¿Mabs? ¿Estas aquí? - pero de nuevo no recibió ninguna respuesta, esto lo alarmó bastante - ¡Mabel!...¡Mabel! - gritó por toda la casa, pero era inútil, no estaba en ninguna parte. Dipper subió rápidamente de nuevo a la habitación, pero se congeló al ver que la maleta de Mabel no estaba en ninguna parte, desesperado abrió el closet para encontrarlo vacío, de nuevo regresó a la cama confundido. De repente vio sobré la mesa un papel doblado, lo tomó y al abrirlo supo inmediatamente que era una carta de su gemela y está decía...

" _lo lamento mucho... no sabes lo difícil que fue tomar esta decisión, pero es lo mejor para ambos...te amo Dipper, pero nuestro amor está prohibido, jamás podremos estar juntos"._

 _~Mabel~_

Dipper no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, y que después de todo lo que ocurrió su hermana aun decidiera irse, rápidamente salió de su casa y tomó su auto, no podía permitir que Mabel se fuera; salió a toda velocidad en dirección al aeropuerto.

Minutos después llegó, se lanzó literalmente de su vehículo y corrió por todo el aeropuerto, hasta que un sonido lo congeló " _último llamado para los pasajeros del vuelo 747 con destino a París, favor abordar por la puerta 18b...gracias"_ Dipper corrió hacía la puerta, pero antes de llegar fue detenido por un guardia de seguridad.

-señor, por favor su pasaje - le dijo el hombre impidiendo su paso.

\- señor, yo no voy a viajar...mi hermana está en ese vuelo y no puedo permitir que se valla - Dipper intentó esquivar al hombre, pero este no se lo permitió.

\- lo lamento, si no tiene su pasaje me temo que no lo puedo dejar pasar - respondió el guardia de seguridad. Dipper desvió un poco la mirada y vio como el avión comenzaba a arrancar.

-¡Nooo!... ¡Mabel! - gritó golpeando el vidrio de la ventana con su puño, sin poder hacer nada. Mabel quien iba en el avión, comenzó a llorar y luego miro por la pequeña ventanilla hacia el aeropuerto, pero su sangre se congeló cuando vio a su gemelo en la ventana del aeropuerto, gritando con lágrimas en los ojos. La chica solo cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-lo lamento Dip... - susurró la chica para sí misma, al ver como el avión se alejaba del aeropuerto, cada vez mas lejos de su hermano. Dipper solo sintió dúo corazón romperse en mil pedazos, cuando el avión despegó alejándose de la vista del castaño, Dipper estaba destrozado sabiendo que su gemela se había ido, levanto la vista por última vez hacía el cielo y con lágrimas en los ojos susurró.

-te voy a encontrar Mabel...nos volveremos a ver...lo prometo.

 ****FIN****

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _HOLA! De nuevo, ¿te gusto?..._** ** _¿lo odiaste?, los invito a que dejen un review allá abajo…si en ese pequeño cuadro blanco del el final, con tu comentario y/o sugerencia (de verdad me ayudarías mucho, a continuar escribiendo o despedirme de aquí :3)._**

 ** _Una última cosa antes de despedirme…si entran a mi perfil, o a una de las historias que he escrito antes, verán que hay unas partes donde me dicen "la princesa del lemon" o donde yo misma lo afirmo, es solo que ese es un apodo que me dieron en los demás escritores de Slugterra, al punto que quiero llegar es que, no aplica aquí o en ninguna otra parte, solo en Slugterra…así que aquí solo soy ASLOVE21 :D, es que ya tuve problemas con eso, debido a que me llegaron mensajes algo ofensivos, por no aclarar todo antes ;), así que gracias por leer :3 y espero tu review… me despido y nos leeremos en otra oportunidad ;)._**

 **** ** _°°¿REVIEWS?°°_**


End file.
